PAIN OR RELIEF
by minimicky951
Summary: NO Summary...


_Hii friends , I know , I am very late & you are waiting for " Destiny" update but sorry friends to got invisible like that…I am feeling sad because I've lost someone very close in my life. These days were really hard for me & my family & we are trying to come out from that shock….Today I get back to my work but still feeling sad . I thought , I should write something to change my mood but this result came out… :(_

 _Sorry to make you wait guys but I'll try to write again my pending stories & hopefully will come back soon…_

… _.._

* * *

" **PAIN OR RELIEF"**

 **...**

A man is lost in his thoughts , looking towards window & wish to fly in sky like birds , where no pain , no stress , just a relief….

" _Aaj phir se vahi hu jaha kai saal pahle thaa…..kya sab bhool jana hi zindgi hai…ya phir jo hua vo accha hua….mai ji raha hu kyu…bina kisi maksad key , Yu bass jiye chala ja raha hu…..ek brave CID Officer ke naam se famous…lekin kya yahi meri life hai , hamesha bhagte rahna , log mujhe jante hai as a COP , par kya iske alawa meri koi Identity nahi…."_

Man takes a deep sigh & sit on a chair resting his back on support, he closed his eyes & again gone lost in his journey of life…

" _kai saal pahle mujhe ek pachaan di gayi , Mai nahi janta vo sach thee ya jhoot , par jo bhi thee , Mai ussi ke sath jita gaya..maan liya mera naam hai 'Abhijeet'….par kya sach mei , Mai Abhijeet hi hu…mujhe tou kuch yaad bhi nahi..kya meri koi aur pachaan nahi…meri yaade bass inhi 19 salo ka sarmaya hai mere pass….. Bhai jaisa dost Daya…ACP Sir , Freddy….aur baki sab…..sabke liye Abhijeet….par kya mai sach mei vahi hu…bahar ak Sharp aur Tough COP lekin duty ke baad kya hu mai…?...kon hu mai…?...inn 19 salo mei ek officer ka role karta aaya hu , vahi meri pahchaan ban gayi hai aur ussi pachaan ke sath mai iss duniya se bhi chala jaunga….lekin kya sirf jeena issi ka naam hai….kya yahi hai zindgi….phir kyu mai kush nahi….kyu uss aurat ke liye mere dil mei aaj bhi guilt hai….jise mai janta bhi nahi….ya sayad bhool gaya…bina yaado ke meri koi pachaan nahi …..jo chahe Identity de di mujhe , par kya Mai sach mei vahi hu ya kuch aur…?...aur agar vahi hu tou kyu har baar , itni aasani se mujh par iljaam laga diya jata hai , har baar kyu meri baat sune bina hi , muje Doshi karar de diya jata hai ….aakhir kis galati ki saza milti hai mujhe , KON hai meri khoyi yaado ka zimedaar ….kya Mai khud ya phir ….."_

He stands up from chair & comes close to mirror, he looks his own image & some voices starts hammering him…

" _Abhijeet ke pass har sawal se bachne ka ilaj hai , bass kah do , mujhe kuch yaad nahi…apni yadash ko apna bachav ka accha hathiyaar bana liya hai tumne…"_

" _Abhijeet kahi ye yadash chale jana , ek natak tou nahi "_

" _kalank hai Abhijeet iss CID par kalank"_

" _jab bhi Abhijeet ki yadash jati hai , samjh lo CID mei koi tufaan aane wala hai "_

" _kitna bharosa thaa mujhe tum par , lekin tumne mera vishwas tod diya Abhijeet , tum bharose ke layak hi nahi "_

" _dhokebaaj ho tum Abhijeet"_

" _chod aaye Daya ko akele marne ke liye….apni jaan bachkar bagh aaye tum Abhijeet"_

" _Abhijeet mujhe tum par taras aata hai"_

Abhijeet closed his eyes in pain & feeling himself lonely & helpless..

" _kya Mai hi zimedaar hu apni iss halat ka…kyu mujh par koi bharosa nahi kar pata …? ... kya mai itna majboor ho gaya hu , jo Log mujh par taras khnae lage…"._

 _"Kya hai mera ateet , kya thee meri pachaan ,kya galat kiya thaa maine , jo mujhre ye saza mili….?...ek baar Daya ne kaha thaa , sayad Mai unn logo ka sathi thaa , jinhone mujhe Car ki usss Dickey mei marne ke liye chod diya thaa..kya vo sach kah raha thaa…?...kahi aisa hi tou nahi hua….kai baar hum dushman ko apna hathiyaar bana kar apne dushmano ke khilaaf use karte hai , kahi mai bhi vahi haityaar tou nahi…"_

Abhijeet seeing his image with doubt in his eyes & feeling angry on himself , he hardly punched on mirror & mirror broke down…Abhijeet sits on chair with thud having injured palm but he is not feeling any physical pain & seems like a statue..

" _Nahi…..Mai koi dushman nahi…dushman nahi hu Mai.."_

Suddenly a teasing tone hit his heart..

" _tou tum kon ho..?"_

Abhijeet stands up & seeing his own image is standing in front of him with a teasing smile on his face..

 _Abhijeet (confused) : " tum kon ho…? "_

 _Image (smiling at him): " mai vahi ho , jo tum ho…ab ye mat kahna ki , thume nahi maloom ki tum kon ho"_

 _Abhijeet (trying to sound strong): " nahi , Mai janta hu Mai kon hu…..Mai Abhijeet hu…Senior Inspector Abhijeet "_

 _Image (teasing tone): " accha , tou tum ek COP ho….phir tou thume ye bhi pata hoga , ki vo Log kon the , jinhone tumse thumari yaadi cheen li "_

 _Abhijeet (confused): " ha…nahi…vo mujhe nahi pata"_

 _Image (smiling at him) : " kyu nahi pata thume….CID Mumbai ke Senior Insecpator Abhijeet ko nahi pata , ki inn sabka zimedaar kon hai….vo CID jiske naam , sabhi case solve karne ka record hai , usske Zabaaj officer ko nahi pata unn logo ke bare mei , jinhone CID ke Senior Inspector ko almost maar hi dala thaa….vaise thume kabhi doubt nahi hota , ki najane tum Abhijeet ho bhi , ya kahi koi aur tou nahi"_

 _Abhijeet ( strongly) : " nahi…mai Abhijeet hu"_

 _Image (doubtfully) : " thume pura yakeen hai..? .."_

 _Abhijeet(feeling doubt): " vo….mujhe"_

 _Image: " nahi hai na….jante ho , mujhe tum par taras aata hai…tumhe tou ye tak nahi pata , ki jo zindgi tum ji rahe ho , vo sach bhi hai ya .."_

 _Abhijeet(loudly) : "Nahi…ye sab sach hai"_

 _Image : " sach tou ye hai Abhijeet , tum ek beemar insaan ho…jise apni pachaan tak yaad nahi , aur sayad kal kuch bhi yaad na rahe….phir se thume koi kahani sunayega aur tum maan loge….kal jab tum phir se sab bhool jaoge , tou koi kahega , tum Daya ho tou tum vo bhi maan loge….phir se thume koi aur pachaan de di jayegi aur tum samjhne lagoge , tum vahi ho…(making fun of Abhijeet) sach tou ye hai , tum Abhijeet nahi koi aur ho , lekin ye koi nahi janta , ki tum sach mei ho kon…?..."_

His image starts laughing , Abhijeet feeling restless & his body starts sweating…

 _Abhijeet (angry): "nahi….mai Abhijeet hu….ye sab jhoot hai"_

 _Image : " yahi sach hai Abhijeet..aur tum pareshaan kyu ho rahe ho…?...thume tou kuch yaad hi nahi rahta , tou phir bekar mei pareshaani kyu lena…(Image starts laughing) ha ha ha ha.."_

His image laughing like mad & he feels dark everywhere , some voices hammered his brain , he trying to run away from those horror voices but feeling weak even to move suddenly a bullet sound & at last , he lost in dark….

…

… _.._

… _.._

… _._

…

… _._

…

…

 _.._

 _.._

* * *

" _kya hua hai Doctor…aap kuch batate kyu nahi..?" Head of CID Mumbai asked in worried tone.._

" _Abhijeet ki condition theek nahi hai ACP Sir….aap jitni jaldi ho , Officer Daya ko bula lijiye.." Doctor replied in low tone & left.._

 _P_ radyuman feels scare, he called Daya & ordered him to come back , Freddy & Rajat seeing each other with pain & other CID members too feeling sad & worried..

…..

After 6 hours ,Daya reached there & feels broken on hearing about Abhijeet….

 _Daya(scared) : ye nahi hona thaa Sir….aisa kyu ho raha hai..vo aisa kaise kar sakta hai…?..._

 _Pradyuman: sayad hamari hi galati hai Daya….kai baar insaan ko , apni galati ka ahsaas bahut der se hota hai…_

 _Salunke & Tarika too joins them & seems worried & guilty…_

 _Salunke(low tone) : mai kabhi Abhijeet ko kuch nahi kahunga Boss , bass ek baar vo theek ho jaye…kabhi nahi kahuga.._

 _Pradyuman (sadly): pata nahi Salunke , vo ab hame koi moka bhi dega ya nahi…._

 _Daya(scared) : nahi Sir..aisa nahi hoga…kabhi nahi…_

Doctor comes there & tells them something about Abhijeet..

They entered in room & finds Abhijeet is lying on bed with closed eyes..

Daya goes to him & grabs his palm , Abhijeet feels his presence & opened his eyes..

 _Daya(teary): aisa kyu kiya Boss….tum tou bahut brave ho na.._

 _Abhijeet(feeling difficulty to speak) : nahi Daya…..mai bhi ek insaan hu Yaar….muhe bhi takleef hoti hai , insult feel hoti hai aur mujhe bhi kuch lamhe yaad rah jate hai.._

Daya starts crying & Salunke turn his face to hide his tears..Pradyuman feels sad & trying to cheer him..

 _Prdayuman: aur hamara pyar feel nahi hota….hum sab thume chahte hai Abhijeet…_

 _Abhijeet (teasing tone) : jab tak mai begunah hu , tab tak hi na Sir …varna mai tou CID ke layak bhi nahi .._

 _Pradyuman(teary): nahi Abhijeet…tum aisa kyu soch rahe ho.._

 _Daya: Boss…tum muujhse kyu naraj ho rahe ho….manta hu, maine bhi galatiya ki hai , lekin ABHI tum mere liye kya ho , ye tum acche se jante ho….phir kyu khud ko hamse dur karne ki koshish ki tumne..bolo ABHI.._

 _Abhijeet(slowly): Daya , sach tou ye hai ki , Mai bhi ek aam insaan hu , Tough Senior Inspector Abhijeet bhi ek insaan hai , jo dard sahte sahte ab thak chukka hai….Daya , jab dard hadd se jyada badh jata hai , tou insaan usse kam karne ke liye kuch bhi karta hai…vahi maine bhi kiya….mujhe iss dard ko kam karne ka yahi ek rasta nazar aaya aur sayad , mera annt bhi aise hi likha thaa.._

 _Daya(crying): nahi Abhi….tum kamjor nahi ho…_

 _Abhijeet: Mai bhi kamjor hu Daya…sayad ab tak , ek nakab ke piche chupa thaa Mai…har dard aur takleef ko sah jana ka natak karta raha , kabhi samne nahi aane diya , dard ko dil mei hi chipa kar rakhta raha….lekin zakhm ko dabane se vo nassur ban jata hai….aakhir kab tak bardast karta Mai…sayad meri hadd yahi tak thee….ab tou jane ka waqut aa gaya hai yaar…_

 _Daya(crying): nahi …aisa kuch nahi hoga…tum theek ho jaoge…_

 _Abhijeet(dreamy tone): mujhe theek nahi hona Daya….mujhe ab sona hai….ek lambi gahri neend mei sona hai…Mai ab uthna nahi chahta….kabhi nahi.._

Abhijeet closed his eyes & Daya seeing ACP Pradyuman with tearful eyes, Salunke moves out , Freddy & Sachin too come out to ease their pain , Doctor tells Daya & Pradyuman to move out so he can check Abhijeet…

….

...

 **Outside the room...**

 _Daya(crying) : maine apna Dost kho diya Sir….kho diya maine usse…._

 _Salunke(teary): sab meri vajah se hua hai Daya…mere hi tano ne Abhijeet ko tod diya hai…._

 _Pradyuman: nahi Salunke…sach tou ye hai ki , kahi na kahi hum sab zimmedar hai Abhijeet ki iss halat ke liye….Mai khud uss Se mafi manuga….mujhe yakeen hai , vo iss baar bhi hame moka zarror dega…_

Suddenly doctor comes out with down head , Freddy seeing him & asks in tension...

 _Freddy: " kya hua Doctor..sab theek hai na ..?.."_

 _Pradyuman (restless): "aap kuch bolte kyu nahi...Abhijeet tou theek hai na..."_

Doctor takes a deep sigh & replied in low sad tone " _I am sorry Sir , he is no more"_

 _Daya(stunned) : what….ye nahi ho sakta…_

Daya pushed Doctor aside & hurriedly entered inside the room , finds Abhijeet is lying on bed with closed eyes having a peaceful smile on his lips….

Daya sit beside him & says in crying tone while caressing his hair…

 _Daya(crying) : Abhi , tum tou aaram se so gaye Boss , ek baar nahi socha thumare Daya ka kya hoga…nahi socha…_

Daya starts crying with voice & other CID members too entered in room & their hearts gets filled with pain & eyes with tears but some hearts with guilt too...

… _.._

 ** _The End.._**

* * *

 _"Kai baar zindgi hame dard deti hai aur maut sukoon….par kya sach mei yahi zindgi hai ..?_

 _Sayad kuch pal aise bhi hai , jo hame jine ki vajah dete hai aur aise pal , hamesha hamesha ke liye yaade banker , hame dard bhi dete aur kushi bhi….. par ye hum par hai , ki hum kisse apnate hai, Pain Or Relief…"_

 _I remembered an old song today.._

 _..._

 **" _Mai zindgi ka jashan manata chala gaya , har phikar ko dhuye mei udata chala gaya…._**

 ** _Barbadiyo ka shok manana fizool thaa , ha_** ** _manana fizool thaa..._**

 ** _mai barbadiyo ka jashan manata chala gaya…_**

 ** _Mai zindgi ka jashan mana..."_**

 **…**

Hope, we'll meet again soon.

Take care.


End file.
